


Dean Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by minthalo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Wings, Angels Have Physical Wings, Angels Have Visible Wings, Dean Needs A Hug, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthalo/pseuds/minthalo
Summary: Dean has a really bad day, Cas wraps him in a much needed hug





	Dean Winchester and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first and last Supernatural fic I will ever write  
> I made myself and Amber cry a few nights ago with thoughts about Dean Winchester so I decided to write a whole fic about giving him a hug, because he needs a hug  
> In this Au Angels have visible wings that they can use to give physical contact

Dean has bad days, hell his whole life is just one bad day after another. Occasionally he has good days, here and there, but for the most part his days are average or bad. Some are better than others, some are just downright awful.

Like today.

He doesn’t know why today is as terrible as it is. Maybe it’s because his mother and Jack are still stuck on the other world, and Gabriel, their only way to open the rift, poofed out after Sam and Castiel healed him, saved him.

Gabriel abandoned them, and now they’re back to square one, and Dean wants to scream. He wants to be done with all this ‘saving the world’ bullshit. He wants to pass the torch to another pair of siblings with a supernatural sidekick and retire on a personal beach and forget about all of this.

But he can’t. He’s a  _ Winchester.  _ It’s in his blood to be the savior of this godforsaken universe.

Today has been one of the worst days he’s had in awhile. He doesn’t know why he’s so on edge today. He’s irritable, and angry, he’s snapped at just about everyone who came near him.

Castiel was nowhere to be found, he flew out of the bunker and was currently trying to find his own solution to their problems. Sam attempted to bring up Gabriel to Dean at breakfast, but Dean wasn’t having any of it.

“Dean, all I’m saying is that we have to look for a way to track him down. It can’t be that hard, I’m sure there are a bunch of angel tracking spells in the books here.”

“We don’t have time for that, Sam! We’re just going to have to find another way, Gabriel left us, we don’t need someone who doesn’t want us.”

“He’s our only way to open the rift! We need an archangels grace.”

“We don’t need him.” Deans snaps.

Sam glares at him, “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need to calm down. We’ll find a way to get mom back, but first we need Gabriel.”

“We don’t need him.” Dean says again.

“Yes, we do! We need-”

“We don’t need anyone!” He cuts him off.

“Yes we do! You can’t keep thinking that we can take this world on alone. We need help, we need other people, and we need an archangels grace! Get your head out of your ass Dean. I don’t know why you’re acting like this today but you need to calm down, and look at the position we’re in and realize we can’t do this alone.”

Sam doesn’t let Dean respond, he walks out of the kitchen, not wanting to deal with Dean’s bitching anymore. He doesn’t take any shit from his brother, if Dean wants to sabotage himself he doesn’t have to drag other people down with him.

Dean huffs and storms out of the kitchen, going to his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. He hears Sam say ‘very mature’ sarcastically down the hall, but he doesn’t care. He locks the door behind him, ensuring that he’ll be alone.

He picks up the nearest thing, a pillow, and throws it at the wall. He feels like he needs to break things, anything, just to get this anger out. There isn’t much around his room that he can throw to break.

He pushes the lamp off on his desk, hearing is crash on the floor, he doesn’t bother to check if the light bulb broke.

He picks up another pillow and starts to beat the end of his bed with it, feathers flying everywhere as he hits it against the mattress.

That’s how Castiel finds him. He poofs into Dean’s bedroom, after finding the door locked, and watches him use a pillow to abuse his mattress.

Cas waits until Dean stops to make himself known. “You’ve ruined your pillow.”

Dean spins around and glares at the angel, “The door was locked for a reason.”

Cas ignores it, “I talked to Sam. He said you were being a hardass, and locked yourself in your bedroom.”

“I’m not being a hardass, I’m being very reasonable.”

Castiel nods, “yes, I’m sure you are.” He says, sitting on his bed, taking the, now flat, pillow from Dean’s hands. “What’s wrong Dean?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Cas. I’m fine. I’m looking at the bigger picture and it’s that your good for nothing brother, Gabriel, left us and we’re back to square one. We need to keep looking forward, we can’t go back to people who don’t want to help us. Gabriel doesn’t want us, we don’t need him there are other ways.” Dean throws his hands around as he talks.

“Dean.” Castiel says softly, standing up again. 

“The angels can't help us,” He continues, as if Castiel hasn’t said anything. “We need to find a better solution. Lucifer is back, isn’t he? He’s an archangel, maybe we can trap him and use his grace.”

“Dean.” Castiel says again, stepping closer out, and taking his hands. 

Dean tries to take his hands back but Cas is firm in his grip, holding his wrists.

“Cas, what are you doing.” Dean protests for a moment before he stills. 

His eyes widen as Castiel’s angel wings unfurl from his back. He rarely lets them out, angels don’t need them to travel from place to place. 

Castiel hides them from humans eyes, he’s let them out once before around Sam and Dean years ago, he was being careless. They couldn’t stop staring at him. He knows it’s a natural reaction, humans have never seen a angel vessel with wings coming out of their back.

Ever since then he’s hidden his wings from them, he never liked attention like that on him. Dean’s hands fall to his side, Castiel still holding them. 

Dean can’t help but stare at the angel’s wings, he’s always known Castiel had wings, he’s seen them once before, and other angels multiple times. Balthazar rarely hid his, he prefered to have them out, Ezekiel, Gabriel, and Michael let theirs out a few times in front of the Winchester’s. He’s even seen Lucifer’s wings once before, when he was proving that he was, in fact, an angel.

Castiel’s wings are jet black, darker than his hair. Dean can’t take his eyes off of them. Castiel moves closer, their chests almost touching. His wings stretch out as much as they can, their full length is impossible to come out in the bedroom like this, there isn’t enough room. He wraps them around Dean, using his wings as a second pair of arms to hug him.

Dean doesn’t know how to react, he has a million different thoughts going through his head. He’s mostly in shock of seeing Castiel’s wings again, and the feeling of feathers on his skin is not a feeling he ever expected to feel.

Castiel moves his hands from around Dean’s wrists to his upper arms, squeezing for a moment before moving to give him a hug. Even if Dean is stiff and won’t hug back, Castiel knows physical contact like this is what humans need in times of trouble.

After a moment Dean brings his arms up, and hugs him back. He drops his head to Castiel’s neck, shutting his eyes tight.

They stay like that for a few minutes in silence, Cas rubbing his back gently, neither saying anything. Dean feels his anger melting away, sadness that he didn’t even know he’d been holding in melting away like snow in the spring.

Dean feels the feathers tickle the back of his neck and a light touch on his arms. His wrists make contact where his wings are coming out from under his trenchcoat. It’s soft, like a kittens fur.

“It’s okay to be upset, Dean” Castiel says, softly, after a long string of silence. When Dean doesn’t say anything back, Castiel continues. “You have every right to be, your mother is still in the rift, Jack is stuck there too, and I know you’ve grown to like him, even if you say you don’t. You’ve seen Bobby and Charlie there, it has you missing your family, and that’s okay.”

Dean’s arms tighten around him, he sucks in a breath, almost light he’s holding back something. One of Castiel’s hands come up to Dean’s neck, petting the hair growing there.

“It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to miss your family. You’re _okay_ , Dean.”

Dean presses his further into Castiel’s neck, for a moment the angel thinks they’re just going to stand there in more silence, until he feels a bit of wetness in his neck. He realizes then that Dean is crying.

Castiel wraps him further in his wings, turning to press his nose into the side of Dean’s hair. He’s seen Dean cry before, but nothing in this kind of context, not when he’s able to comfort him like this.

Dean doesn’t sob, it’s not loud scream crying like some have after bottling up emotions for years. It’s soft, silent cries into Castiel’s neck, holding him tight as if he’s afraid he’ll leave him too.

It’s a while before he stops crying, when he does he stays close to Castiel, something about being held in his arms and wrapped in a wing burrito with him makes him feel safe for the first time since he was four.

He pulls his head out of Castiel’s neck, taking one hand away from around him to wipe his eyes. Cas’s wings flutter, Dean can feel them on his back.

“Sorry about that.” Dean grunts out, his voice a bit raw.

Castiel gives him a soft smile, “you don’t have to apologize. Do you feel better, now?”

he shrugs, “I guess, but everything is still wrong, Mom and Jack are still in the other world, and we don’t have a way to open the rift, and no matter how many old friends I see over there it’s not going to erase the fact that my family, the ones I have here, are dead.”

“We’ll find a way to open the rift again, and if that means having to go back and find Gabriel so be it.”

“I know.” he admits. “I just hate it.”

“I don’t like it any more than you do. I healed him back to health, Sam and I, we helped fix his mind, we gave him back his grace, and he left us. He’s my brother and he’s insufferable, but we need his help.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighs.

“You should also apologize to your brother. Yelling at him was rude, and didn’t help anyone.”

“I know.” Dean says, but he doesn’t move from is spot.

Castiel still has his arms and wings wrapped around him. Dean knows he should go talk to Sam, apologize and work with him for a real solution to the problem they have, but he doesn’t want to move from this spot.

“Dean?”

“I don’t… I don’t want to move.” His head bows down.

Castiel chuckles, lifting his head up to touch foreheads with Dean. “You know, we can do this again, after you talk to Sam.”

Dean opens his eyes to look at Castiel’s impossibly blue ones. “Yeah?”

“Of course, if this helps you, I’ll do it again.” He’d do anything for Dean, all he has to do is ask for it.

Dean pulls back then, Castiel’s wings separate and disappear by the time Dean is stepping away from him. Dean moves towards the door, unlocking it and opening it up before he turns his head back to the angel.

“You should let your wings out more.” Dean comments.

Castiel blinks, he wasn’t expecting that. “It’s impractical, they get in the way of things, I’ll knock things over when I just walk by, and I’m never able to fully spread them out they’re too big.”

“They suit you. Soft, comforting, and pretty.”

He walks out of the room after that, leaving Castiel stunned, standing in the middle of Dean’s bedroom. Maybe he could stand to let his wings out a bit more, after all they are a part of him.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please it keeps me writing  
> You can contact me at [my tumblr kitencastiel](http://kitencastiel.tumblr.com/)  
> I don't talk about supernatural that much anymore but i do still watch it (only for cas tho lol)


End file.
